Paralysed
by SingSongMikey
Summary: With two fingers pointing forward, Ognam jabbed a hand at Luffy's lower back, right at his spine. As Luffy was falling from the force of the jab, for a while he didn't feel anything. But as he fell on the wood of the deck, a sharp, hot pain shot up his spine, making him scream in agony.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The battle shouldn't have lasted long, they were attacked by a low level crew of pirates, at least low level for the New World. The crew was falling easily, not standing a chance against the Straw Hats, but the fight between the captains was taking too long.

The captain of the crew was a weird looking man with round sunglasses, always chewing on a needle. But he didn't give off a strong aura, so Luffy took him lightly, letting his guard down.

As Luffy sent his attacks flying he didn't notice a new finger coming back numb every time. Only when he couldn't form fists anymore did he realise that there was something wrong.

"What the hell?! Why can't I move my hands?!" Luffy yelled in frustration as he willed his fingers to bend.

"Hagagagagaga, taking me lightly was the biggest mistake of your life, Straw Hat! Hagagagagaga!"

"Shut up, weird laugh guy! What the hell did you do to my hands?!"

The captain, Ognam, smirked.

"I ate a devil fruit, the Hari Hari no Mi. It allows me to see your acupuncture points as well as weak points in your body. I could make you paralysed with a single punch! Hagagagagagaga!"

"Acupasture? What the hell is that?" Luffy tilted his head, genuinely confused as always.

"It's acupuncture! And it doesn't matter if you know, you'll be dead by the time I'm done with you!" Ognam laughed and launched at Luffy.

"It doesn't matter if I can't use my hands anymore! I'll just use my legs!"

With a yell Luffy charged at Ognam, jumping in the air and sending a whip his way, but the man was pretty agile and ducked as if playing limbo. With a fast hand he grabbed Luffy's leg, making his body retract and fly into the deck of the other pirate crew's ship. Luffy didn't let it faze him and he jumped to his feet.

There was dust and debris flying around him from the crash, and he didn't see Ognam come from behind. With two fingers pointing forward, Ognam jabbed a hand at Luffy's lower back, right at his spine. As Luffy was falling from the force of the jab, for a while he didn't feel anything. But as he fell on the wood of the deck, a sharp, hot pain shot up his spine, making him scream in agony. The Straw Hats, hearing the blood curling scream of their captain stopped in their tracks, whipping their heads towards the direction of the sound.

Sanji, being the closest to the young captain, quickly finished off the guys he was fighting and ran to him. He saw Ognam standing over Luffy with extended fingers, ready to make another jab, but now at Luffy's neck. Picking up the pace, Sanji jumped in the air, taking the man by surprise and giving him a mouthful of his shoe, sending him flying into the railing.

Luffy was still laying on the deck, screaming in pain, fingers, now finally able to move, forming fists at both sides of his head, eyes clenched and brows furrowed. He felt arms around his waist, the person picking him up and throwing him over their shoulder. Being put in the bent over hanging position, Luffy's eyes widened and his breath got caught in his throat, before another, much louder scream left his mouth.

Hearing the painful scream, Sanji realised he had made a huge mistake, and quickly called Chopper over. The reindeer, now in heavy point, was over in a second and was taking his captain into his bigger hands so that his weight was distributed evenly, as Sanji yelled at the others that Luffy was down and they needed to retreat.

Everyone abandoned their fights and ran back to the Sunny, Franky and Usopp watching their back by shooting at the enemy. In a flash they were all on their ship and sailing away.

As Chopper rushed to the infirmary he questioned Luffy.

"Luffy, where does it hurt?"

"My... my back! It's... it's like it's... on fire" Luffy managed to gasp out, fists bunching up in Chopper's fur.

Entering the infirmary, Chopper immediately laid Luffy on the bed, only for the teen to cry out as pressure was put on his damaged spine. Acting quickly, Chopper turned him on his stomach and Luffy sighed in relief, the pain subsiding a little but still there.

Turning back to brain point, Chopper ran out of the infirmary and called Zoro in to help him. But everyone else was worried and they all followed, some going in and some staying at the doorway, but still watching. Chopper instructed Zoro to help him carefully take off Luffy's cardigan so he could inspect the injury.

Luffy didn't know what was happening. His ears were ringing and black dots were dancing in his vision. His hands were gripping the sheets beneath him, until he felt strong but gentle hands tug at his. He felt someone undressing him, which wasn't that painful since the pain was coming from his lower back. But then he felt hooves between his shoulder blades, inspecting his spine and moving downward. He went to say something, to tell Chopper not to go any further, but his mouth couldn't form any words. As Chopper pushed down on the damaged part of his spine, the pain became too much and Luffy blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanna say, in advance, that I am a first year vet student, so I am no doctor. If you are, kindly tell me if my imagination got something right xD. It's not really supposed to be accurate since it is the One Piece world, not ours.**

**Chapter 2**

"Zoro, come here!" came a cry from the infirmary's doors. Following the doctor's commands, Zoro all but ran to the infirmary, hearing everyone else follow suit.

"What is it, Chopper?"

"I don't know, I need you to help me undress him so I can inspect it. He said it's his back."

After getting Luffy to let go of the sheets, getting him undressed went pretty smoothly. Chopper put his hooves on the teen's upper back, inspecting his vertebrae. He couldn't find anything wrong with Luffy's spine, but when he pressed down on a part of his lower back that had a small bruise, Luffy gave a chocked cry, back arching up a little, then he went completely limp.

Everyone in the room gasped, calling Luffy's name and asking Chopper what happened. The young reindeer stood for a moment, a deep frown on his face.

"I can't feel any physical damage to his vertebrae, so it has to be the nerves. Also... his legs haven't moved once..." Chopper trailed off, voice full of worry.

"What do you mean they haven't moved, Chopper?" asked Robin.

"Well, you saw him clenching his fists. But, not even his toes moved when I touched the damaged part..."

"What could that mean?" came Nami's voice from the doorway. After a moment of thinking, Chopper answered.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions. We'll have to wait until he's awake. For now I can just give him a painkiller so he can sleep peacefully." Chopper moved to the cabinet to get the painkiller and syringe. Everyone stood frozen for a while, and Sanji was the first to snap out of it.

"Well, come on everyone, let's go to the kitchen, I'll fix us something to eat."

"Good idea, Sanji-kun."

"Thank you Nami-swaaan~"

As everyone trailed off to the kitchen, Chopper hesitated, not wanting to leave Luffy alone. Robin noticed this and lighlty patted the boy on the head.

"It's okay Chopper, I'll keep an eye on him."

With one last worried look at the captain, Chopper gave a small 'okay' and followed Robin out the door.

His stomach was itching, but he couldn't seem to reach it. Something was blocking the way, something soft... oh yeah, he was laying down. On his stomach? He rarely did that. Luffy moved to roll on his back, but something unmoving was attached to his torso. Oh well, just gotta roll harder. And he succeeded, but just as he got comfortable, his stomach growled, and nothing was more important than food.

As he yelled: "Sanji! Food!", Luffy sat up and went to run out the door, but he only ended up tumbling out of the bed to the floor. In a second Chopper was in the room with Zoro following closely behind.

"Ah, Luffy! Why are you out of the bed?!"

"I was gonna go eat but I jist fell out of the bed" said an irritated Luffy as Zoro lifted him to sit on the bed.

"Thanks Zoro! Now I gotta go tell Sanji to make me some meat!" But he continued to sit on the bed, the grin stil on his face.

"Er, Luffy... why aren't you going?" asked the first mate awkwardly.

"Eh? Oh yeah, I was gonna stand up. Thanks Zoro!" But again, he made no move to get out the room. Luffy's smile fell and he frowned. Then he looked down at his legs and poked them, once, then two times, then he was poking them fast, brows furrowed and a scowl on his face. Then suddenly, he stopped, a blank expression settling on his face.

"Chopper, why can't I feel my legs? Or move them?" Luffy's voice sounded relaxed, as if he was asking why the reindeer had antlers. But Zoro could sense the hint of fear in his voice, having known the teen for a long time.

"Oh no, this is not good. This is really bad." Chopper babbled in a loop as he pulled a small hammer like thing out of a drawer and stood in front of Luffy. Then he brought the hammer down on Luffy's knee, but nothing happened. He tried again, the other knee, then the first one again. Getting desperate, he pulled out a needle and stuck it in Luffy's leg, but the teen didn't even notice it as he was staring at something through the open door.

"This is bad. So so bad."

"What's wrong Chopper?" asked Zoro now also worried, which seemed to get Luffy's attention.

"Luffy, you're... you're..." the young doctor couldn't hold it in as tears spilled out of his eyes, but Luffy still didn't understand what was going on.

"You're... paralysed" and as Chopper said those words he burst into uncontrollable tears, trying to hide his face behind the small hooves.

"Eh, what do you mean? I can move just fine, see" but his legs didn't move, Not even a twitch. Nothing. And slowly, the situation settled in his brain, a tense silence falling on the three people in the room, aside from the reindeer's hiccups.

"I'm... paralysed? How?" was all he could say as he stared doen at his unmoving legs.

"That bastard you fought probably used some nasty trick. Maybe it's just a devil fruit and it will wear off in a while" Chopper looked at Zoro, remembering their previous fight.

"Right, Zoro. Luffy, do you remember if the guy had a devil fruit?"

"The needle guy? He said something about acupasture? He had a weird laugh."

"Acupuncture?! That's bad! Than it's not just a devil fruit, he could have done permanent damage!" Chopper's tears were back again full power.

"It's okay, Chopper." said Luffy in a quieter voice, eyes covered by his hat. Chopper stopped crying and looked at Luffy.

"I'm gonna be okay. You're my doctor, you'll make it better. I believe in you" Luffy raised his head and flashed Chopper a warm smile, to wich Chopper wiped away his tears, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Yosh! Now, Zoro, carry me to the kitchen!" Luffy stretched his arms and latched onto Zoro who screamed in surprise, cursing the boy but still positioning him so he was behind Zoro with his arms around his neck, legs dangling lifelessly behind him.

As the two made their way toward the kitchen, Chopper got to work, getting a pile of books and sitting at the table, ready to figure out how to bring his captain back to normal.

**I'll try to make the next chapters a little longer, but please leave me some rewievs if you're enjoying this so far.**


End file.
